


ROXXXY

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: Inspired by The Police - Roxannehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T1c7GkzRQQ





	ROXXXY

  
She sits in her little red box  
And stares of like a red fox  
All dolled up for the night  
As long as the price is right  
Balloons are on the nightstand  
She’ll share you with any man  
Her mind’s been made up like this before  
She’s not your average corner whore  
She used to have a pimp yes  
He was her only husband  
And she don’t talk about him to her son  
She won’t talk when her red-light box is on  
Everyone wants to visit the red-light doll box and see  
The doll whose name might be Roxxxy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Police - Roxanne  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T1c7GkzRQQ


End file.
